


Monster Boyfriend

by bestsenpai



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Awkward boys with mutual attraction, Blood Moon Yasuo - Freeform, Blowjobs, Frotting, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Talon/Yasuo, Yasuo is a huge furry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestsenpai/pseuds/bestsenpai
Summary: The Blood Moon rises. The night of the blood moon is upon Ionia, forcing any human and mortal to hide or die. It's an inopportune time for Talon to be in Ionia, and another unlucky happenstance for Blood Moon Yasuo. Both on the run for different reasons, they end up finding each other. Written by my friend from tumblr, Spacedrinks, and myself. Shout out to Owen, who's an amazing Talon roleplayer and artist!





	Monster Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is extremely story divergent, as my friend and I took liberties in plotting out how they would meet, and what exactly the Blood Moon is, does, and means to Yasuo and all the other Blood Moon champions. A quick explanation: Yasuo was turned into a Blood Moon servant by force by Thresh, who later managed to escape. 
> 
> Also, a small ref to what my Yokai Yasuo looks like: http://68.media.tumblr.com/86fc201b0ebeb7854d86ada0ab2529d9/tumblr_ojuvwa6Gkx1s8h98qo1_1280.png

He was not supposed to be here. In Ionia. He wasn’t even supposed to be here. He had no idea what the night of the Blood moon was, and the chaos that would ensue. He was already in a bad place. Everything had come to fruition in the worst way. He curls into himself, under the silt and mud. Sticks and leaves caked onto him. If he lays still, he might die a slow, eventual death rather than a visceral one. That would be all right.    
  
_Live and die by the blade_. What a joke.    
  
He can breathe a little, but barely. It’s stifling. Just lay still, he tells himself. They’ll come back, and maybe they’ll miss him this time. He’s too tired to fight anymore.    
  
Lay still. Be silent. Be calm. Let the darkness of eventuality wash over him. He can feel the ground flex and vibrate. Someone’s coming. He closes his eyes.

In the distance sounded the faint thundering of heavy steps, growing louder by the second. The crimson moon showering the land in red light. The rain poured down upon the unknown creature that seemed to barrel toward the hidden man’s location, each step of their claws pulling up the wet mud as he ran. Behind him stormed the very things that previously hunted the other, and just like them, this creature must hide. 

The beast twisted sharply, nearly slipping in the soaked ground as he picked up the pace once again, he intended to continue beyond where the human lay, but as soon as he reached their hiding spot, he slipped in unintentionally. The muddy brambles snapping beneath his large paws, forcing him to sink down into the darkness, landing inches away from crushing the human. 

Dirtied and still heightened with adrenaline, the monster unconcerned with the small being beneath him, gathered as much mud and foliage as he could and covered his back in it, doing his best to make the hole invisible. He breathed heavily, the rain pounding outside muffling every deep exhale. His panted breaths came down upon the human, whom of which the beast could finally look upon - blue eyes dilated due to the dark of night. 

He remained quiet, unmoving. They both must wait for their enemies to pass. They cannot get caught.   
  
He can’t help it, he opens his eyes, and he’s staring at this wild, ethereal animal. He tries to steady his racing breath, staring. This thing is hiding. It’s hiding with him. Hiding from them. The demons. He swallows hard, god he has to steady his trembling breath. It’s one of them. It’s one of them but it isn’t attacking. He can’t get up. He wants to run, so desperately. They’re getting closer. Closer. He bites his lip, and the tramping feet and claws stop, just above them.    
  
Silence… and then they move on. He holds his breath until they grow distant, the sound of chains, and the light of lanterns flickers away.    
  
And he’s alone with this creature again. It seems almost scared, like him. God knows it could turn on him now though. It could just bite him, and he could do nothing to stop it.    
  
“Please.” He breathes, barely audible. 

The beast's eyes close as the demons above halt, his form trying to become smaller as he gets closer to the human, trying to hide more as if it would help. Once they were gone however, the creature eased up, his back heavy with grime, his muscles quaking softly as he tried to get up. He was weak, clearly drained from running for gods know how long. The small voice barely reached his ears beyond the pounding rain, his eyes opening to look upon the human.

This underground space was too small, and he was too weak to get himself out. He moved off of the other as best he could, opting to start digging deeper into the earth. Digging diagonally, he continued until he reached drier, solid soil. The Blood Moon still prodded at him like a brand, always trying to coax him to  _ devour, destroy _ . He’d never listen. Besides, he was too tired. Much too tired.

A soft groan came from the yokai, who curled up in his little dugout. He didn’t care for whatever the human was going to do, but they were most likely just as stuck as him for the time being. The rain made it impossible to climb out without slipping on the muddy walls.

It’s a shame he couldn’t speak in this form.   
  
His heart is pounding, but fear turns to puzzlement as he watches the yokai dig. It digs a burrow and lays down. It didn’t seem to want much to do with him. Talon shivers, watching it curl up. He swallows again, and several minutes pass in silence, only the sound of his trembling breath and the rain.    
  
“You’re not… not going to kill me?” He whispers, his raspy voice barely a scrape in the darkness.   
  
He’s trying not to sound utterly terrified and failing miserably. Especially when he holds out a shaking hand, caked in a nice layer of mud. Fingers come close to the creature’s snout. He knows very well he’s probably about to lose a hand, reaching out to touch a cornered animal, but it didn’t seem…   
  
It seemed off. 

  
The yokai - _ Yasuo  _ \- tensed up slightly as they touched him, his eyes remaining closed as their hand remained on his muzzle. A deep chuff pushed past his throat, lazily pushing his head forward a bit as to get farther in their palm. He lay his head down fully on his front paws, a calm thrum reverberating through his body like a purr.

Of course he wasn’t going to hurt them. He had no reason to. And if he did hurt them; why, he’d be exactly like the demons who hunted them both. The beast could never bring himself to harm a human without reason. Even if he is a monster to them.

Their fear was warranted, and honestly he hadn’t expected to slip into a hole with a person inside. But he wasn’t picky, given the fact that they had both escaped the demons by the skin of their teeth.

As their touch remained, he could feel the shiver that wracked their body. With a groan, he pulled himself forward enough to plop his head down in their lap, hoping to provide some warmth to them. He nudged his nose against their stomach, puffing out warm air on their clothes as he smelled them.   
  
He breathed out a breath that he didn’t realize he was holding when it pushed it’s nose into his hand, and laid down. Talon feels a brief flash of almost… humor. It flopped down and started rumbling like an overgrown housecat. He huffs a near-laugh, and his hand smooths up it’s head, petting and eventually moving under the jaw to scratch in surprisingly plush fur. He almost gets lost in it, stroking and scratching down it’s jaw and neck.    
  
“You’re uh. You’re not like them, are you?” He can’t help but feel crazy for talking to a demon… dog cat thing. A smile threatens on his mouth, for the sheer exhaustion and horror he’s seen tonight. It’s. Almost. Kind of cute.    
  
“Are you hiding from them too huh?” And then suddenly there’s a head in his lap. “Whoof- okay. Hi there. Uh. Hmm.”    
  
He continues petting.    
  
“You’re warm.” And soft. He could maybe… fall asleep like this. And eventually he does, curled into the demon, he sleeps nestled in the soft fur of it’s neck.

When morning comes, the beast that Talon had cuddled up with was no longer a beast. Sunlight poured into the burrow, mud and soot covering both of them as they slept. The man, no longer a beast, slept soundly with the other man against him. Now with light upon him, dried blood clung to him in various places, though no wounds were splayed across his skin. What remained were light scars, left behind once his accelerated healing had finished.

Yasuo was nude, and definitely  _ not  _ looking entirely human, even now. The majority of his skin was tanned, but his arms, legs, chest, and face were all tinted grey and felt like bone. Two short horns protruded from his forehead, and large, curled fangs extended down from his upper jaw. His face was akin to how the beast looked, though much less monstrous and definitely more man.

He was sleeping soundly nonetheless, actually curling into Talon’s back and holding them close unconsciously. He sleepily buried his nose into their neck, huffing softly as he dreamed.   


The man wakes feeling much better, at least comparatively speaking. His body is sore, but he’s warm at least and he actually slept a long time, better than he has in a long time. Odd, given that he was sleeping in a hole with a gigantic demon dog. He could stay here for much longer, curled up, a warm chest to his back, and a face breathing against his neck, almost too sensitive. Hmm. He closes his eyes.   
  
And then they snap open.    
  
Wait just a minute.   
  
That is definitely a kind-of-not-really-man spooning him. Not the yokai beast he fell asleep on last night.    
  
“WHAT.” He says loudly before he catches himself, sitting up abruptly and knocking his head on the top of the burrow. “ _ What. _ ” He whispers harshly. Oh he’s… very. Muscular. Talon’s nose wrinkles and he shoves the man away. “ _ What the fuck? _ ”    


A displeased grunt muddled up from the yokai’s throat, opening his eyes as he was shoved. More inconsistent mutterings came from Yasuo as he was waking up - or trying to. He was extremely sore, but he forced himself to sit upright in his tired stupor. He looked over to the panicked man, wondering why the fuck they were freaking out in the first place --

Ah. Then he remembered.

Immediately he shot up, hitting his head on the roof of the burrow just as Talon had done moments before. Another groan came from him as he sat down,  _ now  _ realizing he was naked and panicking  _ just like Talon. _ He did his best to cover himself with his hands as he let out a yelp, eyes looking towards the human nearby.

“...Uh, shit,” he blurted, blinking a few times. “Should I ...turn back?” The yokai attempted a smile, raising his shoulders and forcing out a chuckle.    
  
Talon’s eyes feel like they might pop out if they open any wider.    
  
“What?! You’re the- you were that thing? The dog? You can talk? You’re a man. A man dog. Lion. You can-” Okay. Deep breath. “Ohhhhhh gods.”   
  
Should he turn back? He can do that at will? Of course he can. Why not? Talon has seen some crazy shit in the past few weeks.    
  
“Yes? No? I mean- if you want to? I don’t know. Who are you? If you’re not one of those demons  _ what _ are you?” Besides a man lion dog. Right. He pinches the bridge of his nose, trying desperately to not let his gaze wander, and lord knows it wants to, but now is not the time for that.    


“Please, please calm down,” Yasuo pleads, pulling himself a bit closer to them and extending a hand out halfway. He exhales a deep breath, trying to calm himself down enough to speak clearly. His common was rusty, and he’d gotten so used to  _ not  _ talking. Not to mention being naked around another sentient person.

“My name is Yasuo, I’m a yokai. And I was like those things, once. I’m not anymore.” He speaks slowly, trying to pace himself more than anything else. His accent was thick, eyes locked onto the other man’s own in order to keep them grounded. “They hunt for me, just as they hunt for you. Breathe, gather yourself. I am not an enemy.”

He followed his own advice, further calming himself down through stable breathing. He pulled his long hair forward and draped it in his lap, covering himself modestly.

“I’m sorry I scared you. I don’t linger often. I can leave, if you want.”

Well, that settles him by some large margins. Okay, he’s not going to be killed, this thing- this man is in the same boat, essentially, and means him no harm. He’s oddly polite for a demon, but Talon doesn’t know any other demons, he supposes. He does take a deep breath and stills himself, slowing the wild pattering of his pulse in his chest.    
  
Not an enemy.    
  
Yasuo.    
  
“I’m Talon. You… it’s fine. Sorry I shouted. You don’t-” He bites his lip. “You don’t have to leave. I’m honestly probably just going to die if you do.” He has no weapons, and no form of protection or warmth. He would have died of exposure if he hadn’t been kept warm by Yasuo.    
  
“I would prefer, if it’s all right, maybe we could uh. Help each other out. Until we can reasonably part ways.” That’s the tactical choice, right?    
  
God he’s beautiful. Talon aggressively and furiously pushes that thought away, only to have it come right back like an unwelcome in-law. He was a beautiful beast and he is a beautiful man.    
  
“Was it weird that I pet you?”

The yokai seemed to light up, his expression softening into one of slight surprise. He looked ...pleased. “I’m fine with that, if you don’t mind it being, well… a demon.” Yasuo attempted at a joke, itching nervously at his cheek. He could feel their eyes upon him, and that feeling alone made his face hot. For once, he’s thankful for his corrupted skin.

Hearing them ask about how they had  _ pet  _ him during the night only made his face heat up more. Shifting his position, he sat cross legged across from the other man, his hands fidgeting together in his lap. “...No, I didn’t find it weird. I actually liked it,” he muttered, looking down at his hands. “It felt nice.”

Gods, he was so awkward. They both were so awkward. But he supposed, them both being awkward only made it easier for him to do so. Gods above, grant him mercy. He’s so fucking embarrassing.

“So um, Talon,” he began weakly, looking back up towards them sheepishly. “I’ll help you, but … what do we do now?”   
  
“I don’t mind.” Talon’s brows knit, almost sheepish. Then Yasuo admits to having liked being pet and he feels himself flush. He can’t help it. “Oh. Okay.”    
  
What else can he say, really? He can’t deny he’s much more candid with animals than people. Even perceived animals. Even sentient ones.    
  
“Uh. I guess we find a safe place to stay… not in a hole and uh. Get cleaned up. Maybe get some food? Water?” And stay away from towns, that much is clear. He groans, struggling to get up as he crawls towards the mouth of the ditch, and pushes himself up. It nearly takes all his strength, but he emerges into the sunlight, having to close his eyes against the sudden brightness. They’re in a forest. It’s actually beautiful by daylight.    
  
“Come on out, it’s clear.” He groans, rolling over onto his back and peeling off his mud-caked shirt. Fortunately for everyone, there’s more mud under it. He’s so tired of feeling like a pig.    
  
“Can you like… turn into a dog and. I don’t know. Sniff us out some water or something?” 

Yasuo follows suit, climbing out of the hole relatively easy, despite being very sore. Once they both get their proper footing, he couldn’t help but laugh a little by their request. “Sniff out some water,” he grinned, brushing off some of the caked mud from his body. “I know where water is, Ionia is my home, and it’s map engraved in my memory.” He chuckles softly, a little proud of himself and his memory.

“I’ll take you to some freshwater.” The yokai announced, transforming his hands first before pausing. “Also, I… can’t speak as a full, er, demon. At least, not verbally. But I’ll understand what you say.” He reassured, returning to finishing off his transformation. It wasn’t the classic werewolf type of conversion, where every moment is painful and slow. The whole thing was quick, his body contorting as if he had cast a spell on himself. Each limb ignited in black smoke and fog before becoming the beast entirely.

A deep, familiar huff came from the yokai as he sat patiently, waiting for Talon to climb upon his back, or wherever they sought it best to sit.    
  
Talon waves his hands at the announcement of a very good memory. He smiles a little though, amused at the demon’s pride. It’s cute. “Ah, good to know.” So he can’t expect much conversation with Yasuo in his feral form, but that’s fine, Talon isn’t much of a conversationalist anyways.    
  
He watches the transformation with fascination, it happens so fast! Poof! He can’t keep the grin from forming on his face, even briefly. It was cool to watch. And now he’s presented with…   
  
“Oh I- I get to ride? Is that okay?” Well it must be, but he wants to be sure the offer is there. How often does one get the chance to do something like this? Getting to ride an immense demon beast who turns into a beautiful man at will? How could he not be kind of delighted at the concept. “Sorry I’m a bit dirty.” He says as he climbs on, straddling the beast and anchoring himself in the fluffy fur on his neck. He smells oddly good. Earthy. He leans down, expecting to fall off if he rides him like a horse. It’s like the last night. He could just rest his face in that soft coat and maybe fall asleep again.    
  
“All right. Let’s go.” He says, feeling that perhaps his luck has taken a turn finally.

Once Talon was secure, the yokai stood on all fours, giving his mane a brief shake to get some of the mud off. Splaying his paws out in the soil, he let out a chuff as to brace the man above, before taking off to the east. He was extremely fast, but he made sure to go slow enough so his passenger wouldn’t just fly off in the middle of their travels.

The water he was thinking of wasn’t far off thankfully, being just about ten minutes given his current pace. As he approached the pool of freshwater, the yokai began to slow himself down, coming to a complete stop a few feet away from the edge. 

Immediately, he plopped down to a sit, panting happily from his efforts. Yasuo leaned his head down as to let Talon slide off, and once he did, he turned back into a man. He lay in the grass, stretching out his limbs and letting out a sigh. 

“I love running like that, feels nice.”   
  
It was incredible. Going that fast on such a powerful animal. Demon, right. The forest races by and he’s a little breathless too when they stall to a stop. By the time he turns around, Yasuo is transformed again and Talon instinctively claps his hands over his eyes.    
  
“Jeez! Okay well- wow. Yeah it looks like it felt. Good.” God, kill him now. It’s easier when he’s in beast form, but only slightly. He doesn’t want to think too deeply on what that says about him. He slides towards the pool, his back to Yasuo, and peels off his pants, leaving him in just his ruddy shorts. Carefully he sets about washing his mud caked clothes, and himself. The water is too cold to bathe in, so he does it in short little splashes, not really getting terribly clean, but at least he gets the big chunks off.    
  
“You don’t hang around humans much.” He doesn’t ask it like a question. More of a statement. He’s fully aware of that.

Yasuo was silent for a moment, reminiscing in the natural air and a friendly presence. Sitting up, he looked over to the man who was slinked in the water. “Yeah, most people are afraid of me, so…” He shrugged, deciding to stand up completely and walk over to the edge of the water. “I’m glad you’re not, though. At least, not anymore. Maybe I’m just too trusting of people who don’t run away just by the sight of me.” He humored, though being entirely honest and upfront. 

Popping his knuckles, the yokai slipped into the pool as well, swimming beneath the water surface and coming back up in front of Talon with a goofy smile. Moving backwards, he got to work on getting the grime off of himself as well, though focusing mostly on his long hair.

“You look at me a lot,” he retorts, glancing towards the other. “Do you find me weird looking?”   
  
“I’ve seen a lot of strange things. Besides. You seemed just as scared as I was.” He’s only waded in to his ankles, it’s far too cold, and he marvels that Yasuo can just jump right in like that. He startles a bit when the yokai surfaces right in front of him. Just.    
  
Standing there. Like that. His eyes flick downward for a brief moment before he turns around and stomps off toward dry land.    
  
“Do you have any sense of shame? Seriously!” He’s blushing furiously now. “Yeah, you’re really weird looking. How am I not supposed to look when you’re running around completely naked!” He covers his face with his hands and then continues wringing out his wet clothes to dry. His skin is still smeared with grime, but at the very least he looks halfway like a person again.   
  
Even huffing and puffing the way he is. 

The yokai’s head tilts a bit out of curiosity, watching the man with a raised brow. He follows them instinctively, feeling rather apologetic. He is so very horrible at societal norms. How would he even apologize, or cover himself? He doesn’t have any clothes, not anymore.

He feels a bit embarrassed, rubbing at the back of his neck. Once Talon stops speaking, he comes closer again. Close enough to the point that Yasuo has the other man bumping against the edge of the pool, one hand extending to rest on their arm. “...You’re naked too, you know. Should I not look at you? Because, I really like looking at you.”

Oh, Yasuo has  _ no shame. None at all. _

His eyes are fixated upon their chest, his curious hand moving up to gently graze their skin with his dark claws. “You’re really… Pretty.” The demon paused, raising his gaze to their face. “Is that right? I … I’m trying to flirt. Not sure what humans like to hear nowadays.”   
  
Oh god. He’s going to implode. In the best way. Talon feels the touch and he doesn’t turn away. He just covers his face with his hands.    
  
“I’m not- I have my shorts on, and that’s-” He can hardly form the words right now. He can feel his blush spreading.    
  
“I- that’s fine. I mean, you’re doing okay. Haha.” Gods above help him. “I uh. Ahaha. Sometimes with me, hearing nothing is better. But uh. You’re okay to- that’s. I think you’re pretty, too. Just a bit hard to look at a very… _ pretty _ , naked man. You’re a pretty dog… lion… thing, too.”    
  
Well, the words have left his mouth now and there’s no going back.   
  
He wishes maybe a bolt of lightning would come stroke him dead. 

As Talon stammered on, the bestial man slowly nudged his face closer to their own, slipping his nose behind their ear and breathing in deeply. He liked how this human smelled. Maybe it’s why during the Blood Moon, he didn’t maul them. His other hand came up to pull their hands from obscuring their face, a low purr expelling from his mouth. 

“Thank you… I’m glad you find me pretty,” Yasuo hummed, moving his hands to rest gently upon the man’s hips. “I like being close to you, it feels… good.” His mouth pressed to his skin, dragging softly just a bit. He pushed himself closer to the human, his hip pressing against theirs.

“But, why is it hard to look at me? If you find me pretty, just look. I like looking at you.”   
  
He draws a shaky breath. Shaky for a different reason now. Goosebumps raising as he can feel that warm breath just under his ear, and he can’t contain the absolute shiver that runs through him. He doesn’t shy away from the touch, and allows his hands to be moved down, revealing his beet-red face. With nowhere else to go, they rest against Yasuo’s chest, curling slightly, almost afraid to enjoy touching him as much as he did.    
  
“It’s embarrassing.” He admits, sucking in another breath as he feels that toothy mouth drag against his skin. He swallows down a rather undignified sound that rises in his throat. “I- we just met.” As if that’s some reason to deny his attraction. “It’s silly of me. But…”    
  
But.    
  
But he’s getting flustered and hot and he wants to scream when he feels his growing manhood brush against Yasuo’s hip.    
  
“Oh god.” He can’t stop himself from muttering under his breath.

A low rumble erupted from the beast, his mouth opening wide enough to suck along Talon’s neck, forcing a bruise to rise on his taut flesh. He felt that bump against his hip, hooking his thumbs in their muddied shorts and forcing them down. His long, pointed tongue flicked out briefly, basking in the human’s flavor. “It’s not embarrassing… nor silly, if you feel something…” he purred, pressing his own hardening member flush against their own. Just by glancing at it,  _ it wasn’t human either _ .

“Let yourself feel it. Gods, you are so…” Yasuo groaned, rutting his hips just a bit, his mouth going to work once again, leaving a trail of bruises all along his collarbone and neck. “This usually doesn’t happen… am I doing okay?” A slight whine was noted in his tone, one hand rising up to slip around Talon’s back, the other coming down to wrap around both of their dicks as they frotted gently.

“If.. if I mess up, or if you want me to do something… tell me. Mmmh,” he huffed, “ _ Talon _ .”   
  
The feeling of yasuo sucking on him like that does eventually wring out a little moan. When he feels his shorts slip down, he knows he’s done for. Why bother fighting it. His hands unfurl and slide down Yasuo’s chest, sliding down and grabbing two handfuls of his ass. Oh he’s been aching to do that.    
  
“Yes- oh…” He looks now, dares to just look, and while it’s curious, not like anything human. It’s good. It’s very good. And he’s pressed up against it with his own cock. The demon’s hand stroking them both together. He rolls his hips into it now. No- he’s kind of past the point of any return and it feels so good. As tired and hungry as he is, it all falls away in the moment and his chest is pounding in the most pleasant way.    
  
“No- you’re good. You’re very good.” He sighs, leaning in and kissing Yasuo’s neck. “Just. Touch me. Lick me. Whatever. I just want you.”

A possessive growl slips from the yokai shortly after, his hips bucking roughly hearing Talon announce his desire for the demon. His teeth bared as his drags all along their pink skin, his breath heaving out just below his ear. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve done this,” he exhaled, slowly dragging the pad of his thumb over the tip of Talon’s cock, choosing to neglect his own. He did his best to keep the tips of his claws from touching him, occasionally letting them butterfly along Talon’s back. He opened up their legs by nudging his knee between them, shifting just enough for their hips to lock smoothly together, giving them more connection to each other. 

After a short moment, Yasuo felt the base of his flushed cock swell, evident that his knot decided to show itself ready for action. He felt a bit embarrassed once he realized that, stopping his mouth’s adventure along Talon’s soft body.

“Talon,” he muttered, his hands stopping in their tracks. “How do you want me? Under you, over you… now, later? If later, this… this is good enough for me. Rubbing against you. Just like this.”   
  
He could finish just like this. It’s been so long since he’s been touched with such care. Now, instead of just letting it happen, he moves back against Yasuo, he spreads his legs for him, rides up on his thigh and bucks back against him. Fingers drag down his back and tug on his beautiful red mane.    
  
“I want to ride you. But not now. We don’t have any… anything.” No lubrication. It would make for a very rough ride indeed. “For now…”   
  
He pulls away just enough that he can slide down the yokai’s body, dragging his fingers down his hips so he can press the tip of the demon’s cock past his lips, letting his tongue slide and tease over and under the head. His hand wraps around the length that his lips don’t reach.

The tug of his hair pulls a groan from the beast, mouth slightly ajar as Talon’s hips bucked harshly before halting. He breathed harshly, looking down at the man curiously as they shifted, lowering themselves down. He wasn’t sure what they were doing until that gorgeous mouth sucked along the head of his erection, causing him to slip his claws in their dark hair.

Yasuo hadn’t expected him to do  _ that, _ of all things. He bit his lip, trying to mask the noises that so desperately wanted to escape his maw. Slowly, he gave in, letting his hips buck gently into Talon’s touch. He wouldn’t last much longer like this, but a big part of him didn’t want to last. That way, he could return the favor in earnest. 

Groaning, he kept himself going. “I… I want to mark you - your throat, your face. I want you to taste me, and I want to smell me on you, so that when those demons come back they know to be afraid of you.” He praised, his tone slightly impatient. “Can I? Please, Talon…”   
  
The taste of precum is sharp against his tongue, and Talon pushes a little deeper, as much as his gag reflex will allow. It’s been a long time since he’s done this. It’s a strange situation, but he doesn’t regret it. He flicks his tongue one more time after Yasuo speaks, begs him, before backing off enough to answer, kissing his way down the demon’s cock towards the base.    
  
“Yes. You may.” He consents, sliding his tongue back up the sensitive underside, teasing and egging him ever closer. He moves into Yasuo’s hand in his hair, pushing into it affectionately.    
  
If he were to look back on it, he’d probably balk at how lewd he looks, on his knees, still smeared with dirt, an absolute mess in every way. 

A careful hand slid down to cup Talon’s cheek, a clawed thumb nudging to open their delicious mouth wide enough to slip that demonic girth inside. He grit his teeth, pushing his way in along their pink tongue. Puffed lips tickled around the swollen knot on the base of his cock, pulling a growl from the beast above.

“ _ You’re mine now, _ ” Yasuo purred, letting himself expunge his warm spunk down the man’s throat. The tightness of his knot began to soften, pulling his sleek member from Talon’s mouth. He spread the tip of his cock along their cheek, letting the rest of his climax pour onto the handsome man’s face. Once satisfied, he let out a huff and dropped down to his knees, taking Talon by the nape with both hands and giving him as deep a kiss as he could muster. Kissing was hard for him, given the monstrous contortions and teeth that skewed his jaws. But that didn’t keep him from trying.

The Yokai began to relax, his heart rate slowing down as a warm, fluffy feeling seemed to consume his chest. He felt wonderful, nuzzling his nose into the human’s neck. Talon wasn’t just some man anymore, every yokai and demon will see that. His arms lazily wrapped around their torso, that gentle thrum of satisfaction muddled in his throat. 

“My turn… I want to swallow you whole. Anything you want.”   
  
He just lets it happen, opening his mouth up as much as he can for Yasuo. He’s big, almost too much, but Talon manages it. When the warm, sticky feeling hits the back of his throat, he instinctively swallows, gasping as the demon pulls away and the rest spills over his face. He presses eagerly into the kiss, stroking his fingers through red hair.   
  
Rubbing some of the cum away from his cheek, he licks it off his hand carefully, considering. He did have a very interesting looking tongue. The assassin presses into the affection briefly, enjoying the demon’s warmth.    
  
“Lick me.” He purrs. Admittedly, he’s developing a bit of an oral fixation. Those tremendous fangs, the odd almost artistic shape.   
  
“If you want to swallow me whole, then let’s see how close you can get, hmm?”

“I’ll gladly  _ eat you up, _ ” the Yokai humored, letting his tongue flop out as he craned his jaw, opening it wider than any human could ever muster. His mouth was an earthy red - closer to black muck than flesh, and his tongue seemed to be made of oil. That muscle was long, contorting and curling to show off just how well he could move it around. Slurping it back into his maw, he gave a breathy chuckle.

He pushed his legs closer to the edge of the pool, guiding Talon backwards to make him lay back against the grass. Two large, clawed hands raked down his toned chest, either thumb spreading outward to glide over his pectorals as Yasuo’s form drew lower by the second. “Your skin,” he muttered, his tongue darting out to trace their navel. “I love how you taste. How you feel in my hands - on my tongue.”

His hands remained on Talon’s upper body as the bestial man continued down, his oil slick tongue coiling around the human’s neglected cock eagerly. Yasuo easily pushed himself down to the point that his nose was buried in the curly tuft above the base of their cock. He happily took in the raw scent of the man, a groan bubbling up from his throat and vibrating along his tongue. 

The beast’s eyes remained upon the man he’s consumed, pupils slitted and  _ very hungry _ .    
  
Oh that makes him shiver, watching that long appendage slither out. He groans, arching into claws sliding down his chest. Now that he’s on dry grass, he feels far more comfortable, and he’s warmed up completely. The long tongue slipping down to dip into the little divot in his belly earns a humored chuff, the muscles flinching faintly. “Heh, easy.”    
  
But soon enough Yasuo is working his way down, the absolutely foreign feeling of that almost alien tongue sliding over his bare skin threatens to make much louder sounds spill from him. When at last he feels it coil around his cock, he practically hisses, hips stuttering up toward the warm wetness. It’s cute, the way he just nestles in like that. Cute and inexplicably attractive.    
  
He can feel everything, even Yasuo groaning. The assassin is already nearly on the edge of climax already, his breath short and frantic. Hands anchor in the demon’s hair, grasping firmly.   
  
“Ah- gods.  _ Yes. _ ” 

Yasuo hummed softly in response to hearing the lovely sounds that spilled from his human now and then, his palms sliding down to caress his sides. His touch was coaxing - almost threatening to straight up tickle along his lithe body. But is focus was grounded on wanting to feel that warmth fill his throat, wanting to feel marked just like he had marked them.

His maw opened wide, tongue uncurling enough for him to speak clearly. “Give it to me,” the demon breathed out, black smoke swirling out from the sides of his mouth. “ _ Mark me, _ I want to be yours.” Afterwards, his mouth immediately buried down on their weeping cock once again, providing as much stimulation as he could with the heat of his mouth and tongue alone.    
  
The threat makes him tense, but he’s quickly distracted when Yasuo just gives it everything he’s got. It hardly even takes much for Talon. He was already so worked up from before. The request is answered rather quickly, Talon’s breath catching in his throat as his moans become louder until he feels release wash over him, spilling over into the demon’s hungry maw, still coiled tight in that slithering tongue. He bucks and twitches through it until there’s nothing left but to lay there, spent.   
  
“Oh…” He breathes. “I guess that’s. Hmm.”    
  
So he’s probably sexually and romantically involved with a demon now. That’s cool and interesting. Honestly, of all the ways today could have ended, this would not have been even remotely close to what he would have guessed at. Still, it’s good, and he doesn’t feel any regret. He just reaches down and pulls at Yasuo weakly, tugging him up to lay with him.    
  
“Thank you.”

The Yokai happily takes in every last bit, swallowing greedily with every pump of their softening cock. He purrs the entire time, pulling himself off and cleaning his mouth with a few flicks of his tongue. A goofy smile is strewn along his monstrous features, gladly letting the human pull him down beside him.

Yasuo nuzzled into his neck just as before, bringing one arm to drape over their chest. He’s so glad that they went from running in fear, to laying together like this. To have a friend - no…  _ more  _ than a friend, it felt good.

  
“You’re mine, and I’m yours.”


End file.
